Emergency lighting is premises lighting that is activated in the event of power loss. One purpose of emergency lighting is to allow occupants of a building to safely exit the building in the event of a power outage or other emergency. Emergency lighting is mandated for use in commercial buildings by many electrical codes. Such codes generally specify the amount of light that must be provided in the event of power loss and the duration of time for which such light must be provided. For example, U.S. building codes require emergency lighting to provide one footcandle of light for a minimum of 90 minutes along the path of egress during a power outage.
In some buildings, emergency lighting is provided by battery-powered emergency light fixtures that are installed in a building along with the luminaires that provide light in non-emergency situations. In some systems, emergency lights are powered by a central bank of batteries. If regular fixtures are used as emergency lights, the central bank of batteries can include an inverter to provide normal AC power to the emergency lights. Building codes generally required the wiring from the central power source to emergency luminaires to be isolated from other electrical wiring. In some buildings, a generator provides normal AC power to all or selected light fixtures during a power outage.
Centralized types of emergency power can be used for light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems, which are becoming more prevalent as replacements for legacy lighting systems. LED systems are an example of solid state lighting (SSL) and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, can be combined in multi-color arrays that can be controlled to deliver any color light, and generally contain no lead or mercury. A solid-state lighting system may take the form of a luminaire, lighting unit, light fixture, light bulb, or a “lamp.”
An LED lighting system may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may include inorganic LEDs, which may include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs, which may include organic light emission layers. Light perceived as white or near-white may be generated by a combination of red, green, and blue (“RGB”) LEDs. Output color of such a device may be altered by separately adjusting supply of current to the red, green, and blue LEDs. Another method for creating white or near-white light is by using a lumiphor such as a phosphor. Still another approach for producing white light is to stimulate phosphors or dyes of multiple colors with an LED source. Many other approaches can be taken.